life in a new world
by yodagot
Summary: Harry Potter travel to be the world to escape his boredom. Harry/multi not a smut fic. One shot


Chapter 1

Just a plot bunny in my head. I will try to complete the whole story but no promises.

M for mature content.

Lots of concepts from another fantasy world.

Disclaimer: I did not own anything from this fic.

This story is edited on a smartphone so, please forgive for any mistakes.

\--Chapter 1

Boredom, the bane of Harry Potter's life. More than a thousand years had passed after he becomes master of death. Harry learned every single magic and science on the face of the earth and living life just because he has to. To escape boredom Harry had done everything, from most successful businessmen, scientist, underground vigilante, farmer, blacksmith. Harry even build his own personal haram in hope that he would spend his immortal life in the pleasure of the flesh but after some time everything becomes dull and boring.

Now here is Harry, on a hidden island. A small house surrounded by the last remaining natural magical forest on earth as wizards long ago found methods to enclosed private sanctuaries for their need. Harry took a sip of vintage firewisky, his face morphed in boredom.

"I have a solution for your problem, master" a smooth voice spoke in a tone which can excite any man and Harry is not an exception. Pale hands sneaked from his behind and started to explore his muscled chest distracting him.

Of course, Harry knows who she is. It is none other than Lady Death. When Harry met her first time he was surprised that Death is a woman and an extremely hot one at that but after mind-blowing sex they had, he was very glad that Death is a woman. She can change her appearance at will but most of the time she in the form of women in late '20s or early '30s, pale skin and heart-shaped face, exotic dark eyes and hairs and all the curves in the right places in the right amount. Death may call him master to excite Harry but their relationship is quite complex. No one can master Death, not even herself and Harry is not a person who can be controlled so it is more like Death ask Harry to take care of an idiot who cheated her which saves her time and in return, Harry is still alive. Eventually, Harry too will die but it will be after a very very long time.

"You can't do anything, my Lady. There is nothing left in this world that can interest me anymore." Dull voice of Harry answered, clearly displaying his hopelessness but not forgetting giving proper respect to Death. Even though Death horny bitch, she is a very prideful horny bitch and Harry did not want one more episode of hardcore BDSM targeted at him.

Death tightened her hold, pressing her impressive breasts against Harry's back. She smirked after seeing the tightness in Harry's pants.

"Who said about this world, master," said Death.

With his whole willpower Harry removed her hand and turn around to properly look at her, passion in her eyes nearly broke his control and judging by the coy smile on her face, she is clearly enjoying the effect she is having on Harry.

"Care to elaborate?" Harry asked. Death laughs and it did amazing things to her breasts and being a shameless pervert, Harry openly drooled at them. He shakes his head and tries to focus on what death is saying.

"You know the theory about multiple parallel universes and realities?-" Of course, Harry knows about the theory, he himself researched it once but failed to prove it.

" -well it's true and the reason you failed to prove it with both your magic and science because its knowledge is forbidden for everyone other than us celestials, I cannot tell you how it works but I can transport you to another reality if you wish"

This decision is quite easy for Harry. There is nothing holding him back in this reality and his inner pervert getting excited to taste women of this new world. So Harry readily accepted.

"Where I am going then?" After all, Harry did not want to get transported to some weird reality with no living beings and harsh environment or worse no sexy ladies. Death smirked reading her champions thoughts, his priorities are very clear.

"Don't worry master, this world is very backwards. If you want to compare it to your current world it is somewhat same to medieval age of this world and if you needed some help then my servant in this world will be your eyes and ears. Do whatever you want, become an evil tyrant or create a great civilisation but be sure to make some chaos because nothing annoys my bitch of a sister than chaos." Both Harry and Death shared a wide grin. Both of them hate fate with passion and never miss a chance to annoy them.

By rule of the universe, Fate cannot act against someone who completed prophecy and being death's champion add further protection from the fate and cannot do anything against Harry and all the existing prophecies that can affect him in any way are automatically get dissolved. Harry just cannot wait for having so much fun in this new world.

"I deserve a reward for my work, don't I?" Death said smiling coyly. During the whole time, Harry was barely controlling himself from her teasing and when Death gives an open invitation he jumped at her. Next eight hrs whole area filled with lustful grunts and moans.

It had taken two weeks for Harry to gather all the things he wants to bring with him to the new world. It contains four multi-compartment trunks which are filled with books and hard drives in case of none magical information, DNA samples of almost every magical and non-magical ever existed which can be used to reform those species from their DNA, different magical plants, seeds and saplings for potions and other things. Gold, silver and other precious things equivalent to 16 billion gallons.

Death appeared in front of Harry, This time in her traditional hooded clock and only her glowing eyes can be seen through the hood. She floated towards Harry.

" So, how are we going to do this?" When death comes in her traditional form Harry knows that she meant business so he doesn't beat around the bush and asked directly.

"What I have to do?"

"You have nothing to do Harry just tell me when you are ready I will do the rest." Death said.

Harry mulled over what death said and gave a single nod as a signal.

Death waved her hand and a portal opened, When Harry steps through it everything was so bright that he cannot see anything a voice whispered in his head 'good luck' and everything went black after that.

The first thing Harry noticed when he regains his consciousness is the rotten smell of sulphur. A quick bubble head charm solved the problem. Finally, when Harry looked around his surroundings, he is standing in a ruined of the city which once must have been a very big and by looks of the architecture, very well versed in fire magic and of course an active volcano which looks like the main reason which doomed this once vast city.

Harry make his camp on the top of one of the few skyscrapers that are still strong and standing. His camp is just his wizard tent and warding around it, which is enough for the dead place like this.

After some investigation by summoning spirits using his powers as a master of death, Harry found out that he is on the heart of the once large empire. They called themselves valerian empire, which ruled almost half of the continent called essos. Valerians started as shepherds but learn how to control dragons and with their help, they build largest and strongest empire this world has ever seen.

As time passes valerian's advanced and started to expand their borders. They defeated kingdoms surround them and integrated them into their own. As time passed Valerians developed a special type of fire magic. From the records Harry found in the sealed chamber, the best pyromancers were the priest of valerian gods. They were so powerful that the flame generated by them was equally powerful to dragon flame. valerians developed a way to mould molten rock and formed their unique buildings which did not have any kind of bond anywhere and look like carved from single stone and their most famous invention, Valerian steel.

Making Valerian steel is quite easy, its just steel with dragons bone ash used as carbon heated in Dragonfire or pyromancers magical fire and pump a large amount of magic in while moulding the steel and then weave that magic into a form of unbreakable charm and you have valerian steel. But the reason there are very few valerian steel items is that amount of magic needed to pump in the steel. Every human in this world have some amount of magic but that is never greater that squibs or weak wizards. To supply large amount of magic valerians must have to sacrifice at least ten thousand slaves. Also, Valerians played the world by mystifying their unbreakable steel and made very few valerian steel items and guarded its secrets.

Like every great civilization Valerians too made mistakes which lead to their doom. The main reason for their downfall is their greed and hunger for power. Valerians started to practice incest to keep their lineage 'pure', this reduced their magical potentials just like pure blood's in his old world. They performed blood magic and experiments and mated animals with humans to create new hybrids for their armies which disturbed the natural balance of the world and finally, in their greed for more wealth they dug deeper and deeper into volcanic mines which disturbed the volcanos.

When the balance of nature gets disturbed mother nature deals with only way she can, by destroying it so that new can take place of the old. Fourteen volcanoes on valerian peninsula erupted and in less than a week great empire of dragonlords crumbled like house of cards.

Harry stayed more than a month in valerian peninsula. Collecting every valuable thing present, Gold, silver, jewellery, dragons bones, various valerian steel items including 5 swords and a full set of armour. He learned pyromancy and mastered it and blend it in his fighting style. [A/N: like fire benders from avatar, even some concepts of blood and sacrificial magic were new to Harry.

Finally, after spending an exhausting but enjoyable month in the horrible lifeless ruins of the city, Harry cast a point me spell for the nearest settlement and fly towards a new adventure on his broom.

Thank you.


End file.
